The present invention relates to a clinical thermometer and, more particularly, to display segment patterns of an electronic clinical thermometer for displaying alphanumeric figures with various combinations of segment electrode signals and common electrode signals.
In the conventional display segments of the electronic clinical thermometer, seven segment electrode patterns forming a minus-in-square configuration are used in combination with a corresponding number of common electrodes confronting the segment electrode which are selectively illuminated to display a figure. Three or four digits of such electrode combinations are normally provided.
However, to display the temperature of the human body, it may be sufficient to display only the range of 35.0-42.0 for the Centigrade degrees and only the range of 96.8-105.8 for the Fahrenheit degrees. In this aspect, an improved pattern of the display segments is expected.